


You Can Come Home Again!

by Sandboy28



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Beer, Buzzed Loki, First Apartment, Fist Fighting, Homesick Loki, Jail, Shopping, belt spanking, jewish deli, matzo ball soup, parental disciplinary spanking, teenaged Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Adorable 19 year old Loki strikes out on his own. His first experience living alone goes awry when he disobeys his father. Patient Odin, Worried Frigga, Helpful Heimdall and cute as Christmas Loki. One young bottom soundly spanked twice!





	You Can Come Home Again!

At nineteen, Loki decided that he was an adult. As such, he believed he could strike out on his own and find his true destiny. Naturally, The All Mother took issue with this and tried to stop him but Odin All Father waved her down.   
“He’s still just a boy!” Frigga stated, her expression a mask of parental worry.   
“I know my dear. But we must allow him the freedom to find that out for himself.” Frigga frowned and lowered her head, saying no more. Deep inside she knew he was right. Loki had always been independent. A free spirit who chafed under parental control. She also knew that if they squeezed the boy too tightly he would slip between their fingers. 

* * * *

Loki had chosen Midgard as his first adult experience. Partly because he had been there often enough to understand their ways and their currency. Also however, there was a bonus in the fact that eighteen was considered an adult in most places. He packed an enormous amount of American currency and a few outfits of clothing and bade his parents goodbye. He was dressed appropriately for a young Midgardian: Slim fit black jeans, a button down green shirt, tucked neatly in and a pair of black Converse All Stars on his feet. Frigga hugged her handsome son and wept of course, making the young prince promise to visit often. Odin wagged a gnarled finger at him and cautioned him about picking up any naughty ways. He cautioned the teen under no circumstance was he to drink alcohol. Loki agreed and smiled at the admonition hugging both parents long and tightly. He gave the signal to have Heimdall send him down.   
Loki chose New York City for several reasons. First of all, the city was large and exciting, with all manner of cultural and culinary influences. It offered a huge zoo and several libraries. Loki immediately set about renting a room using his New York driving license. He had no intention of driving with it, he only wanted to appear capable and well prepared. The landlady was a rotund Jewish lady named Neubauer. She smiled at the young prince with motherly sweetness. Loki promised to be quiet and clean and not to have any wild parties and she took his rent money, looking rather shocked at the wad of cash he used. She told the boy it was furnished and that there was a fully equipped kitchen and bath. Loki flushed with pride as she handed him the keys. Now he sat upon the small bed in the furnished flat and smiled, feeling altogether grown up!   
Mrs. Neubauer showed up after half an hour and presented Loki with a small cake to celebrate his first flat. He thanked her profusely and gave her a hug, offering her a piece of the cake. She begged off and left the youth with his treat. Loki sat the cake on the kitchen table and was suddenly overcome with emotion. He sat down and began to cry, not really understanding why. He felt proud and happy and homesick. He suddenly wanted his mother more than he ever had in his life! In Asgard, Heimdall watched the young prince weep into the crook of his arm, smiling at his tender display. When his tears played themselves out Loki walked into the bathroom and rinsed his face, drying it on one of the fluffy towels generously provided by his landlady.   
He felt a bit peckish so he locked his door and walked down the stairs to the street. He looked left and right and decided to strike out for something to eat. It took only a matter of moments to find a place from which delicious smells wafted out and straight to his nose. It was something called a deli and Loki pushed his way through the glass door and was met by a veritable cloud of wonderful smells! There was a glass, steel and enamel case in which huge hunks of cold meat were stored. Workers were busily carving thin slices of the meat and cheese and making sandwiches. Two huge caldrons of soup boiled behind the counter and there were a dozen or so bronzed chickens roasting on a spit. Further down there was another counter encasing salads and desserts! Several glass cake dishes sat atop the counters, with cakes, pies and other goodies perched atop them! Loki heard his stomach growl and he walked up to the first counter.   
“What’ll it be, sonny?” An ancient man with a thick, Brooklyn accent asked.   
“Could I please have some of that soup and a sandwich?”   
“Sure, kid. We’ve got chicken and matzo ball and vegetable.”  
“Chicken please, and a sandwich with some of that (He pointed at the corned beef) and cheese please.”   
“You want some mustard on that?” The man asked.   
“Yes please sir.” Loki answered politely. The old man smiled at him and filled his order. Loki paid and sat down at an empty table. The old man brought his food and patted his face affectionately. The sandwich was HUGE and Loki’s eyes nearly popped out of his head at the sight of it! The chicken soup literally made him drool and right in the middle of the bowl sat a large, plump matzo ball!  
“You’re a nice boy.” The man said. “You want something to drink?”   
“Yes sir. Milk please.” Loki replied. The man brought him a tall glass of milk and sat it before him.   
“You’ve got some nice manners, sonny. Your mama raised you right.”   
“Yes sir. Thank you.” Loki said, diving into his food. 

* * * *

After his lunch Loki struck out to find a shop. He would need to stock his fridge up and he wanted to have a few things to clean the flat and bathe with. The flat was equipped with a small washer and dryer combo but Loki had no idea how to operate it. He found a shop and bought a loaf of bread, some cold cuts and cheese, a half gallon of milk and a six pack of cola since he was judged too young to buy beer. He also got a bottle of dish soap, some laundry soap, a bar of bath soap and a bottle of shampoo. A stick of deodorant, some disposable razors and after shave topped the list off. At the till he plucked several chocolate bars off the shelf and added them to his hoard. He walked the bags back to the flat and put everything away, smiling at his well preparedness!   
It had never occurred to Loki that he would have so much time on his hands. Once he toured the City and enjoyed the sights and sounds he was left alone, in his little apartment. The day had been warm and the evening air outside was cool and inviting. He put his light jacket on and grabbed his keys, locking up and bouncing down the stairs. Mrs. Neubaum stopped him at the bottom and asked him where he was going. He told her ‘Just out,’ kissed her cheek and left. The streets were crowded and there were lights and sounds everywhere! The City seemed to have come to life and Loki was drinking it all in. What he really fancied was a drink and he made his way toward a seemingly busy bar. There were a number of young people hanging around outside and he thought it must cater to young people his age. He knew he wasn’t allowed to drink liquor but he supposed his father wouldn’t mind a few beers.   
Emboldened, he pushed through the glass doors and a wall of loud music slammed into him! People were dancing and drinking and having all manner of fun. He moved toward the bar and saw an older woman manning the drinks. She asked him what he wanted and he said “A beer please.” Loki was tall for his age, six two and his chiseled good looks belied his youth. The woman poured him a draught and took his money. The young prince made his way to a table and sat down, sipping his beer. A pair of attractive young women moved toward him, smiling at one another conspiratorially.   
“Hey cutie! Mind if we join you?” The blond one said. Loki flashed a thousand watt smile and stood, pulling their chairs out for them. They tittered at the mannerly behaviour and sat with him.   
“What’s your name, honey?” The brunette asked.  
“Loki ma’am. What’s yours?”   
“I’m Heather and she’s Molly.” Loki smiled and shook their hands.   
“Would you like a drink?” The boy asked as a waitress sidled up to the table.   
“Sure, doll. I’ll have a Jack and Coke and Mols will have a Screwdriver.” Loki quickly ponied up the cash and the waitress left to fill their order.   
“You new to the City?” Heather asked, stroking Loki’s long cheek.   
“Yes. I just came down here from Asgard.” The words slipped from his lips before he could stop them! The beer he drank seemed to have more than its share of alcohol and already he was feeling tipsy. In Asgard Loki had ever only drank meade, which was a diluted wine with honey in it. Apparently Midgardian beer was much stronger. It had certainly loosened his tongue!  
“Asgard? Where is that?” Molly asked.   
“Oh! Erm, it’s in Norway.” The young prince said, hoping to do damage control.   
“You don’t sound Norwegian, you sound English.” Heather observed. Loki shrugged, unable to think of a retort.   
“Want to see some magic?” Loki asked. The girls nodded and said they would. He held his left hand out, palm up and twirled his right index finger in a circle around his palm. A swirl of sparkling green light appeared and in its wake, a tiny bird sat! The girls were amazed. Loki blew on the little bird and it disappeared! The girls laughed and the waitress appeared, with two drinks and another beer for Loki. Two beers later, someone else joined them. 

* * * *

Frigga paid Heimdall a visit. The huge sentry knew what she wanted the second she arrived. He had been watching Loki intently all day. Now he was wearing a frown.   
“Good sentry. How is my son?” She asked forthrightly. Heimdall smiled down at her.   
“He has had a good day my Queen. He rented a flat, bought groceries and befriended his landlord. Now he is in a bar, drinking beer and talking to two young ladies.” Frigga frowned at this.   
“He was told to avoid drinking. When Odin finds out he will tan his little bottom.” Frigga and Heimdall shared a chuckle. 

* * * *

A slender, oily looking young Hispanic man sidled up to their table and the two girls instantly became nervous.   
“Hello.” Loki offered innocently. “Please, sit with us if you like.”   
“Well, you’re a polite one.” The man said in a slightly snide tone.   
“Hector, he’s okay.” Heather said, an edge to her voice.   
“It’s cool baby.” Hector replied. “Are we working tonight or playing with the kiddies.” Something in that sentence gigged Loki’s craw and he slowly rose to his feet.   
“It’s okay Loki.” Molly said, pulling him back down.   
“Yeah, we better get back to work.” Heather added. She and Molly rose to leave and Loki’s expression changed.   
“Must you?” He asked.   
“Yeah kid. They must.” Hector sneered. His voice was beginning to piss Loki off.   
The boy stood, despite the alcohol busily trying to put his body’s compass off kilter. He looked to heather and Molly.   
“Do you want to leave?” He asked, weaving a bit on his feet.   
“We have to honey.” Heather replied sadly. Loki stood still while the two girls walked out the door. The waitress came up to the table and cleared their drinks away.   
“No use, sweetheart.” She said sagely. “Those two work for him.” There was an edge to her voice. Loki had no idea what that meant. He only knew that they really had wanted to stay in his company. He thanked the waitress, left her a hundred dollar tip and walked out.   
The night air was cooler and the shock of it sobered the boy up slightly. He looked left and right but there was no sign of the girls or their slimy companion. He walked slowly toward his flat, wishing he understood what had happened when suddenly he heard a loud slap! It was accompanied by the cry of a young girl and the snake like voice of Hector. Loki located the sound coming from an alley. He walked quickly toward them. Heather was sitting on a rubbish can, holding her mouth which had been bloodied by Hector. Molly stood by crying helplessly. A hot ember grew to flame in Loki’s heart and he flew into Hector, beating the literal Hel out of him! As he punched the scummy young man he dimly heard the cried of both girls.   
“Loki! Stop! It’s alright!” Heather pleaded. Loki stopped his assault and let the punk down, onto the ground. He was unconscious and Loki’s beautiful aqua eyes were glowing with rage. The two girls raced over to him and hugged him.   
“Oh, Loki! Are you alright?” They inspected the young prince and found his only injury was a scuffed knuckle. Hector on the other hand was a bloody mess, lying in a crumpled heap between two metal bins. Heather nursed a bloody lip herself and Molly was uninjured.   
“Well, well. What have we here?” A voice came out of the darkness. The silhouette of a huge man and another smaller man drew near. Both girls shrank away in terror!   
“Who are you?” Loki spat, still filled with adrenaline and standing cat like, ready for more.   
“Heather baby. You got a new boy! He’s a young one. You robbin’ the cradle now shuga?” The pair stepped into the glow of a street lamp and their faces were revealed. One was a tall, muscular dark skinned man and the other a smaller, slim built white man. They looked to be in their forties and apparently both girls were terrified of them.   
“Who are you?” Loki demanded.   
“Settle down boy. I don’t wanna have to bust you up.” The bigger man said menacingly. Loki drew himself up to full height and speared the taller man with an icy stare.   
“Heather, Molly go home. I will take care of these two.” Loki said suddenly. The taller man nodded to the girls and they took off quickly, their high heels clacking on the pavement.   
“Now. You feel better, wild boy?” The bigger man asked, smiling.   
“Yes…sir.” Loki replied, still frowning.   
“There now, see? Everything is cool. Now you be a good boy and go home. Your mama will be worried about you.” Something in that last sentence grated on Loki’s pride.   
“Who are you?” Loki asked, staying put. “Why are those girls frightened of you?” The pair looked at one another, grinning.   
“You want us to tell you?” The big man said.   
“Yes.” Loki replied. Suddenly the pair fell on him, knocking him to the ground! They were amazingly quick and Loki, his senses dulled by the alcohol did not have time to duplicate himself or even try to escape. The bigger man grabbed the front of his jacket and hauled off, slapping his face so hard it jarred his teeth. Stunned and weakened, Loki was helpless as the pair turned him over and stretched him across a bin, holding him down.   
“Now I’m gonna whup your butt, boy.” The bigger man drew his belt from his trousers and doubled it up. He proceeded to whip Loki’s bottom with it until he yowled in pain. Something primal in Loki awakened and he broke free of the men, spinning around and landing a roundhouse kick to the bigger man’s jaw! The man pinwheeled his arms and crashed to the pavement, smacking his head against it. The smaller man, realizing that he was outmatched, ran away. Loki reached behind him and healed the stinging strap marks on his backside and huffed a sigh of weariness. He nudged the man who was out cold and walked back to his flat, mounting the stairs quietly as he had promised Mrs. Neubaum.   
Loki was so tired from his encounter he drank a glass of milk and flopped on his bed fully clothed, falling immediately asleep. 

* * * *

A loud, insistent knock woke Loki up the next morning. He opened the door to find two rather large police officers! Loki immediately let them in and closed the door behind them. His head throbbed with a hangover and his mouth felt like a desert.   
“How can I help you, officer?”   
“We’re here to investigate a crime that happened last night. Can you tell us where you were between the hours of ten O’clock and ten forty five?” Loki swallowed hard, knowing that to lie to these authority figures was to bring fire down upon his head.   
“Y…Yes sir. I was walking around on the street.” The two cops looked at one another and then back at Loki.   
“Did you happen to see a scuffle in the alley down the street?” The second officer asked. Loki’s stomach bottomed out!   
“Yes sir. It was me. I had been to the bar with two young ladies. A man walked in and forced them outside. I was walking home and I overheard one of the girls scream. The man was beating her so I ran up and knocked him down. Two other men came up and spanked me with a belt. I struck the bigger one and he fell down unconscious.” The two officers looked at one another and walked a few feet away and conferred with one another. Loki was breathing rapidly, his stomach in knots.   
“He’s not ‘with it’ is he?” The second cop observed.   
“Oh, I don’t know. He may have been sheltered as a kid. Hell, he’s still a kid.” They nodded at one another and walked back to Loki.  
“What about the girls?” The first officer asked.   
“I…I don’t know sir. I left when they ran away. Am I in trouble?” The two cops shared another look.  
“I’m afraid so. The man in the alley was dead when we found him.” Loki blanched and nearly fainted as they put cuffs on him and led him down the stairs. Mrs. Neubaum watched the spectacle with her mouth agape. Loki was placed in the back of a patrol car and whisked away to jail! 

* * * *

“What has happened?” Odin demanded. Heimdall walked down the lock to him.   
“Loki has been arrested for murder my King.”   
“Murder?”   
“Yes. He is of course innocent but the police have arrested him and he is being held in their jail.” Odin scrubbed his face.   
“Did you see who killed the victim?”  
“Yes my King. It was a young woman. Loki had been drinking with her and a man entered the bar, demanding that she and her friend leave with him. The Prince left soon after and found them in an alleyway. The man was beating the girl and Loki fought him, knocking him out cold. Two other men arrived and overpowered the young prince. The bigger one spanked Loki with a belt and the boy knocked him out. After he left, the girl placed both hands over his mouth and suffocated him.” Odin’s expression changed to one of worry and resolve.   
“Put me down there. I want to have a chat with that girl.” 

* * * * 

Loki sat on a bench in a small cell, tears running down his cheeks. He hadn’t meant to kill the man. What would become of him now? He thought of his parents and their sadness should he be executed in this primitive place. Presently a man in a grey suit was let into his cell. He had a kind face and offered the young prince a handkerchief.   
“Loki is it? I’m Darryl Weiss. I’m an attorney. I’m here to help you. Can you tell me everything you remember from last night?” Loki obediently told him everything he knew. The man nodded and took notes. Finally he looked up at the youth sympathetically. “Are you alright? Are they treating you well?”  
“Yes sir. They haven’t beaten me so far.” The man huffed a humourless chuckle at this, thinking Loki was being sarcastic. “Do you think they will execute me?” The boy asked, his face a mask of misery. Suddenly it occurred to the attorney that this boy was totally serious.   
“No. Don’t worry. If you’re innocent you’ll be set free.” The man said, patting Loki’s leg. The boy burst into tears at this, sobbing into his hands. “I’ll be back soon. Try to hang in there, okay?” Loki nodded and tried to straighten up as the man left. The minute he was out of earshot he went to the desk and asked for a psych consult. 

* * * *

Heather and Molly sat smoking cigarettes in their dingy little flat. A sudden flash of light out their window was barely noticed. They mistook it for the beginnings of a rain storm. There was a knock at their door. Heather opened the door to see Odin All Father taking up the entire door frame! The enormous man pushed his way in and told both girls to sit down and not move.   
“Who are you?” Molly rasped, her face pale.  
“I am Loki’s father. He sits in a jail cell because of what you did.” He speared Heather with his one, opalescent blue eye. “You are going to confess to your crime and ensure that they free my son.”   
“O….Okay.” heather replied, terrified of this huge being. She had planned to confess anyway.   
“They may let you off lightly because you are young and female. My son is an innocent. He did not realize that you two were prostitutes.” The pair looked at one another, their mouths agape.   
“How….” Heather began.   
“How did I know what really happened?” Odin offered. “I know everything. I am a God.” Molly nearly fainted, her face growing ashen. Heather began to cry. Odin reached out and grasped her hand, looking skyward. The Bifrost snatched them up with precision and deposited them just outside the police station. He walked her to the door and administered a hearty slap to her bottom! “Go!” The girl flew inside and he listened as she told the desk sergeant everything!

* * * *

Loki sat in his cell, miserable and downcast. He swore to himself that if he were lucky enough to get out of this he would go back home and never leave it again! An officer came along and opened his cell door.   
“Okay kid. You’re free to go.” The cop said blandly. Loki shot to his feet, his entire being flooded with relief! He flew from the building, intent upon calling for the BiFrost! He was met by his father, standing just outside, his arms crossed, tapping his foot! Loki knew he was in for it but he didn’t care! He flew into Odin’s arms, hugging him tight.   
“Papa! I’m so glad to see you! I was just going to call for the BiFrost…”   
“I know Little One.” Odin said, cracking a smile at his son’s enthusiasm. He lifted Loki into his arms and called for the BiFrost. When they landed, Frigga was there. Odin sat his son on his feet and the boy flew into his mother’s arms.   
“Mama! I missed you!” he cried, hugging her for all he was worth. Behind them, Odin cleared his throat. Loki released his mother, knowing what was coming. He walked, head down to his father. “I know papa. Shall I wait for you in my chambers?” Odin smiled down at him.   
“Yes my little monkey. I’ll be along momentarily.” Loki walked briskly to his room. He knew he would be receiving a spanking but he just didn’t care! It was so good to be home and know that he was safe and with his parents who loved him!  
Twenty minutes later, Odin walked into Loki’s chambers, a mock stern look on his face. The teen peered up at him meekly and rose to his feet. The giant deity sat down on the bed and drew his son over his lap, tugging his britches down to his knees. The feeling of his father’s gentle, caring hands filled the young prince with a sense of safety and being loved. Loki fetched a sigh, relaxing over his father’s lap and it charmed Odin so much he found it hard to be angry.   
“Loki, do you know why you are being spanked?”   
“Because I got into trouble?” The youth squeaked.   
“No child. Because you drank while too young to do so and defied my edict not to drink in the first place. Had you obeyed me you would never have gotten into trouble.”   
“Oh. Yes sir.” Loki said softly. “I’m sorry papa.”   
“I know my baby.” Odin hauled off and began to smack Loki’s adorable little bottom. The soft cheeks pinked up quickly and Loki hissed and sniffled as they sting became sharper. Odin smacked his little sit spots sharply, wringing a yelp out of him with each swat. He scolded Loki as he spanked. “I want you to obey me from this moment forward my son. No more naughtiness, understand?”   
“Yes papa.” Loki replied through his tears. It was a stinging punishment but he felt his father’s love through his huge palm. Odin applied a sound spanking to his son’s tender little bottom. When it ended he shushed the teen’s tears and rubbed the scalded little bottom gently.   
“You are our sweet son and we love you.” Odin purred, soothing Loki’s stinging tail with his gentle caresses.   
“I love you too papa.” The boy groaned, feeling sleepy. Odin picked him up and cuddled him, holding his tender little bottom gently. The boy was boneless in his father’s arms. He fell asleep in minutes. Odin laid him on his tummy on the bed and left his bottom bare for the cool room air to soothe. The sight of his precious son in his own bed, safe and sound filled the man with joy. He stroked Loki’s raven locks and kissed him on the temple before leaving him to rest. It would be a long time before Loki tried to strike out on his own again!


End file.
